


Rain and tea

by Fandoms_are_the_death_of_me



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_are_the_death_of_me/pseuds/Fandoms_are_the_death_of_me
Summary: A rainy day keeps them inside. How will they spend their time? Tea and cuddles are the best way to spend the rainy day.





	Rain and tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, but if you have any critiques or ways to improve please tell me!

There's nothing more calming then the sound of rain. Well, unless you have fuzzy socks and a mug full of hot tea. Wylans personal favorite kind of weather was the rain, for that reason. The rain makes an excuse to be lazy for one day and just curl into a ball of fuzz while sipping on tea.  
Recently, Wylan discovered a new calming activity that must happen while it's raining. Cuddling. This discovery happened because of Jesper.  
Wylan was curled up like a cat under his fuzziest blanket, sitting up every now and then to sip his tea. Until Jesper sauntered in and threw himself into the bed, landing face down and making Wylan almost spill his tea.Wylan looked down at his boyfriend, confused, but curling back up when he was done sipping.  
Jesper peeked at his boyfriend and decided that Wylan was too cute and needed to be hugged. Wrapping his arms around his cat-like boyfriend, Jesper realised it was raining and the rhythm of the rain was almost too calming. He decided a nap couldn't hurt.  
Wylan, who was now constrained and could no longer sit up to drink his tea, found that he was fine with this change. He was even warmer with his sleeping boyfriend pressed against his back. He listened to the rain and Jespers breathing, until his breathing evened out as well.  
The rain sloed to a fizzle but neither boy heard or cared. They were happy to just sleep in each other's warmth.


End file.
